


Werewolf McCree

by The_Wiser_They_Are



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wiser_They_Are/pseuds/The_Wiser_They_Are
Summary: A short about werewolf mccree transforming??





	

A string of garbled curses escaped Jesse's lips as he stumbled forward, crashing against the floor. He gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw clenching so tightly it felt like his teeth would shatter. He groaned, rolling himself onto his back as he panted and hastily tried to disconnect his bionic arm from the port on his arm. His hissed when it released, the pressure of his flesh swelling against it suddenly gone. Jesse knew he had to get up and away from the base as fast as possible. He couldnt let another accident happen. Mustering what little human will he had left he pushed himself to his feet, hurrying for the door just as his bones began to reform.


End file.
